


A Jotuns Mate

by Xavierosiris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: <----Possibly, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Dark Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Multi, Possible Character Death, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is a God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavierosiris/pseuds/Xavierosiris
Summary: "Anthony, My Love." A figure whispered to the genius. "You are not a mortal anymore." The figure moved to stand in front of the shorter man, the light now dancing a crossed the taller mans face revealing him to be Loki Laufeyson; Villain, Murderer, Almost ruler of the world, But most importantly he is Tony's. "You are not a mortal" Loki repeated pulling tony flush against his chest. "You are mine." The dark animalistic snarl following that sentence had Tony smirking up as his mate. A dark gleam of mischief glowing in those dark chocolate brown eyes had put Loki on a slight edge."I am not a mortal anymore?" Tony all but purred, watching as Loki shuddered softly. "Then what am I?" Loki froze as he saw what his mate has just done, a trick that he was in no mood to try and find a way out of."You my love." He paused to cause that oh so lovely reaction of impatience from the shorter man before him. Leaning forward getting close to Anthony's ear to whisper to him. "Are a God."





	1. The Beginning

********FLASH BACK**********

Frozen in shock the young asgardian stared at the frost giant that stood in front of him. The frost giant had to stand at at least 25 feet trumping Loki's 5 ft 3 in. The crown that had donned the giants head indicated that he was Laufey King of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. 

Laufey stared down at the ebony haired child. "An Asgardian? You must be with Odin's group than child? I am heading to meet him now how about you come with me." Laufey's voice surprisingly soft toward the boy. "May I ask your name child?" Laufey had asked wishing to know the name of the brave soul who had decided to wander through the frozen halls of his castle.

The boy straightened his back standing tall, the stance of a royal child. "I am Loki Odinson, God of Mischief." Though his stance radiated confidence his voice wavered ever so slightly.

Laufey nodded chuckling at the boy, holding out his much larger hand to shake the child's "I am Laufey, King of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. And it seems i have to bring you back to your father little one." He smiled at the child's slight glare.

With shocking speed Loki shot forward moving quickly past Laufey, who stood staring in shock at the quick movements of the child. Laufey moved quickly barley being able to catch the boy lifting him into the air. Loki sat dazed in the giants hands. "You are very quick for an asgardian." Laufey muttered before freezing staring at where Loki's hands had touched Laufey's skin.

"Impossible...." Laufey gasps as he stared at Loki, whose hands had turned blue which was starting to climb up his arms. Leaving in its wake light blue skin and jotun markings.

Loki's eyes widen in shock, the boy stared at his rapidly blue turning skin. "W.....what? What kind of trickery are you pulling. This jest of yours holds no amusement to me." Loki growled at Laufey.

"I promise on my own title child this is no jest. I may be a skilled mage, but t'is I would never put an illusion like this on a child." He had paused. "I wish to cast a reversal charm on you. If this is truly the work of a sorcerer or mage it should disappear. And remove any other charm place upon your being. Will you allow me to do so Loki?" Laufey stared at the child unsure if the spell would return his skin to it fair appearance or another possibility is remove the fair look and reveal that the boys true skin is the same blue that his arms seemed to be.

Loki frowned softly looking at the significantly older being. "......Yes.... Do it, I have a feeling that what is soon to be revealed will be...... eventful to say the least." Loki muttered. Laufey nodded his agreement before slowly lowering Loki to the ground and waving his hand, a thick air of magic washed over the pair causing Loki to take in a sharp intake of breath. His eyes squeezed his eyes shut as laufey continued to use his magic to reverse any illusions or charms on him.

A slight stab of pain had Loki gritting his teeth. Afraid to open his eyes unsure to what he will open them to see.

"......Odin will pay" The snarl that left the being in front of Loki caught him by surprise, Making him shoot his eyes open to look at the angered face of Laufey.

"King Laufey? What is it?" The small and unsure voice that left Loki was uncharacteristically strange for the god of mischief.

Laufey's eyes snap up to Loki's seeming to remember that Loki was still there."Well Loki, It seems that you have had an powerful illusion like charm place upon you from a very young age.... You are not an Asgardian. You are a Jotun." Laufey stared at the look of complete and utter shock that changed to one pure hatred and anger. Loki's red eyes flashed as the temperature lowered even more.

"Loki. Calm yourself child, We shall put this illusion back upon you, and bring you back to Odin. If you wish to bring this up to him you may. Or" Laufey smirked softly "You could keep this news to you, return to Jotun when ever you wish to try and find which family you hail from. Also learn to control your Jotun ability's and use them to your advantage." Laufey offered knowing which of the choices Loki would choose.

Loki nodded slowly before frowning, "I would be killed in minutes on this planet. I am obviously a Jotun runt. I would be killed just for that." Loki snarled annoyed that Laufey thought he would be able to trick Loki.

The look that showed on Laufeys face was one of utter disgust. "Jotun's do not kill our runts!" He sounded highly offended at the accusation. "Runts in Jotun are rare. Most of the runts that are born on jotun die terribly quick...." Laufey paused thinking of his eldest son who was a runt, who had been kidnapped as an infant. "If they do survive, runts are treasured.... Hel if they survived they are treated like royalty and trained in combat both magical and physical. Runts are the best warriors because they are underestimated by their opponents, of course they are only trained to be assassins or soldiers if they want to be." Laufey reminisced as Loki retained all the information he was told.

"I will be delighted to be able to return..... I pick the second option King Laufey."

***FlashBack Over***

"You know for an 'all powerful' Norse god you sure are pitiful." An annoying voice of a female agent greeted Loki in the early hours of the morning. Slowly Loki opened his eyes, the poisonous green eyes flashing red as the agent moved closer.

"Not so powerful now. Are you Odinson?" The women laughed at Loki. 

"Laufeyson." Was the snarled response she got in return from Loki. "I am no son of that bastard Odin. I am the son of Laufey." The anger that echoed through the form of the god that laid on the floor. 

The agent left soon after leaving Loki to continue to lay on the floor blood still leaking out of a few of the wounds that decorated his body. His armor had been ripped from his form none to gently when he was captured and his wounds were left untreated. The god laid on his back looking up towards the ceiling, the blood that stained his clothing and hair seemed to be never ending. Though Loki knew they would end sooner or later one way or another. Slowly Loki closed his eyes as he heard the sound of metal bending and giving out under heat and or weight. A soft smile made its way onto Loki's face as he opened his eyes. 

"Oh love, I told you not to come....."


	2. Loki's Annoyance (AKA Tony and his ignoring of Loki's warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Just some shit idk hope u like it

~~~~ BEFORE LOKI GOT HIS SELF LOCKED UP~~~~

To believe all that has happened within the last few months was unfathomable. The battle and the deaths of many innocent people weighed on Tony's conscience. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing the faces and names of the people who had lost their lives due to the battle. He spent hours going over everything that had happened in every single persons life, trying to help their surviving families as much possible. Whether it being paying the rent or helping their child get a scholarship for college. 

Taking a deep breath staring at the files in front of him, The files didn't contain the normal faces and families of the fallen civilians. No this file contained a very familiar face, the photo though slightly blurry showed the asgardian staring back at Tony, a devious smirk on his face as he looked into the lens of the camera. Sighing at the file which indicated that Loki was last seen in Villa Las Estrellas, Antarctica. Why Loki was on the coldest continent in the world? Tony knew not, though he did have a suspicion, A memory that drifted through Tony's mind. A memory that had included a blonde loose-lipped Asgardian prince who explained Asgards politics and the battles that have happened recently on Asgard. And recently for Thor Odinson was within the last 400-600 years. The war with the Jotuns had been FAR before Tony's existence, but Thor had recalled the memory of the war as if it had been just a few days before and not hundreds of years ago. He had spoken of how they had fought the Jotuns and the story that circulated around Asgard about the Jotunheim people. The stereotypes that Asgardians had about Jotuns had been as bad as the stereotypes that were on Earth, if not worse seeing how the life span of an Asgardian and Jotuns were hundreds of time that of humans. The true part of Tony's talk with Thor that had shocked him was when Thor had offhandedly told Tony that Loki was a Jotun. 

((A/N: I am not trying to offend anyone with this last paragraph. I am sorry if I had)))

Shaking his head Tony broke out of his thoughts snarling slightly at being distracted. He had to figure out how to track Loki without making it obvious he was trying to find the older god. Tossing the file onto the table, Tony walked out of his lab asking J.A.R.V.I.S to shut down the lab. Walking to the elevator leaning against on of the walls as it moved toward the common floor of the Avengers tower, the cold metal soothed the impending migraine that throbbed at the base of his skull. The ding of the elevator alerted him that he had reached the common floor, making the throb in his skull multiply. Groaning he stumbled into the common room ignoring the others that laid around spread across the couches and chairs watching TV. Trying to make his way quickly to coffee maker and or the liquor cabinet, which ever came first. It was the coffee maker. 

All the noise had stopped once Tony walked into the room. Every avenger watched the worn out genius stumble through out the room toward the kitchen. The man had obviously not slept for a few days if the practically black circles were anything to go by. A few minutes later Tony stepped out of the kitchen with a comically large coffee mug in his hands. 

"Wow Tony, you look like complete and utter shit." a deep voice alerted Tony of the others company. 

"Thank legolas. That makes me feel a 100 time fucking better cunt." Tony snarled at the blonde, Glaring as if it would make Clint disappear instead of Tony having to deal with him. Moving to sit at one of the chairs by the island. Placing his head on his hand, hoping no one would speak to him. But of course luck is something he was lacking quite a bit in the last few weeks. 

"Tony if you would have actually got your ass out of that lab, you could have helped us with things that actually matter instead of messing with your stupid bots." A feminine snarl greeting Tony in retaliation. Slowly Tony raised his head, turning slowly looking at the owner of the voice. 

"You know what Natasha. Fuck you, I have been working day and night for the people that lost their lives during the invasion!" Glaring at the red head before him.

A snort wormed its way from the red heads lips. "Yeah right! I bet you can't even list three people who died in the inva-" Tony cut of the beginning of Natasha's rant.

"Leah Jones, age 17. She was a senior in high school who had a newborn named Jackson Jones, She got an early admission to MIT with a scholarship from the Maria Stark scholarship foundation. Next, Austin Long, 23 years old, Dropped out of high school to take care of his younger siblings after his parents murder. Last, Arial Diaz nee-Camille, 68 years old, 3 children, 7 grandchildren, Widowed at 52. Husband Carlos Diaz." Tony paused his anger igniting even more. "I can name almost if not every person who lost their lives due to the invasion. So don't act like I am not doing jack, because I have so shut the fuck up." Tony snarled at the red head.

Natasha eyes widened in shock staring at Tony as he had just ripped the head off her cat and started juggling it. The rest of the avengers stared in shock, none of them expected Tony to react so violently to Natasha's jab. 

Tony glared at the group "Did any of you even realize that we had gotten a file on Reindeer Games? Well Rock of Ages has been spotted in Antarctica. Fucking Antarctica!" He snarled, stomping out of the commons and into the elevator. 

Exiting the elevator stomping back into his lab, slamming his coffee mug onto a near by table. "Stupid fucking assholes! Reindeer Games popping up at the most inconvenient times." Tony grumbled softly.

"Oh? I turn up at the most inconvenient times now do I?" A silky, dark voice came from behind him. Freezing slightly Tony turned to see the very man he ranted about not five minutes ago. Tony chuckled softly shaking his head laying his head in his hands.

"I have to go to sleep. I'm fucking hallucinating again." Shaking his head as he laughed softly. his shoulders bouncing as his laughing seemed to turn to soft sobs. 

"Anthony, you immortal idiot. You are not hallucinating," The pure annoyance echoing out of Loki's voice made Tony freeze, Looking up at him.

Tilting his head as he stood walking towards the god of mischief. Standing in front of the taller man he looked up into Loki's eyes. Denying to believe that the man he was looking at was truly the god. "Prove it."

Loki rolled his eyes, raising his eyebrow in question. Stepping forward Loki grabbed Tony by the back of the neck, forcing him to fall into Loki's chest. Leaning down, Loki lightly kissed Tony's neck drawing out a gasp of shock from the shorter man. "If I was a hallucination" He paused "Then I wouldn't be able to touch you." Loki whispered trailing his hands down Tony's sides. "I wouldn't be able to taste you" Purring as he lightly nipped then licked the nipped spot on Tony's neck. "I wouldn't be able to do the things that make you wither and whimper under me, so far gone in pleasure that you cannot form a coherent sentence." Tony whimpered softly pressing closer to Loki. "Please" Tony pleaded. "Please what Anthony" Loki snarled softly against Tony's neck. 

"I can not do anything you wish for me to do if I am a hallucination" Smirking as he spoke. "So am I a hallucination Anthony?" The look on Loki's face was one that Tony knew all to well. A shudder ran through Tony's body as the poison green eyes stared directly into his soul. 

"No!!! You are not a hallucination. I c...can't touch hallucinations!! Hallucinations a...aren't--" Tony stuttered, taking a deep breath trying to calm down from his aroused and semi-mental break down state. 

Loki chuckled softly running a hand through Tony's hair calming him down. "I got you stuttering without much effort." Receiving a soft punch without much force behind it for his effort.  
Tony took a deep breath breaking away from Loki walking to one of his multiple tables. Calming down as he moved picked up the file. "You let yourself be seen." The accusation was more of a statement then a question to which Loki nodded sharply as if it was a question.

"Yes I guess I did, didn't I?" Was the nonchalant response Tony had gotten.

Snorting Tony walked to the computer. "J.A.R.V.I.S, pull up the information that any and all government agency's have on Loki, please." The request was quickly granted by the disembodied voice that still made Loki somewhat uneasy. 

Loki watched as new story upon new story along with blogs and other information outlets popped up on the screens. Displaying the multiple sightings and possible reasons that Loki was back on Earth. "You REALLY didn't try that hard to hide Reindeer Games. You are just going to make this harder you know." He huffed 

A snort came from right next to Tony's ear "Oh poor little godling" Loki sarcastically replied. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S, corrupt these files and the files in S.H.E.I.D's data on Loki and Laufey. Make the system crash and leave no evidence." 

"Understood Mr.Stark" Was the response from the disembodied voice (AI).

"Your lucky I tolerate you." Came the annoyed hiss of Tony Stark. 

A hand wrapped snugly around Tony's throat pulling him back against Loki. An arm wrapped around Tony's waist as as his back was pulled tighter against Loki's front. "Oh? Am I just tolerated by you Stark?" Loki growled. "Or are you the one that is just being tolerated." 

Tony flinched, tensing as the hand around his throat and waist tightened in the slightest degree. Just enough to get the point across. "I'm just a toy then I presume?" Tony's voice was cold.

"NO." Loki snarled, pinning Tony against the wall. Staring the shorter man in the eyes, His green eyes flashing anger clear along with another emotion Tony couldn't quite comprehend. 

"Then what am I? A stress reliever? A useless 'mortal'!" Tony hissed in anger.

"NO!!!!" Loki's voice raised. "You are not a stress reliever! You are not a useless mortal! YOU ARE NOT A TOY." His eyes glowed with magic, anger, sadness, and fear. "Y...you are mine Anthony. Mine...... You are not a mortal or some useless Midgardian. You are.....Mine." He paused thinking "Just as much as I am yours...."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys I finished this chapter sorry if it is a little shitty it is 2:24 am here and I have been working on this sense like 10 pm.  
And shit guys I am tired AF and want to sleep but i had to finish this, I swear to everything above and below that I am sorry if this is shitty.  
Thank ya'll for reading.  
I will hopefully update soon  
Good Night/Morning  
\----XAVIEROSIRIS


	3. Tony and Loki Get steamy, Bruce get a surprise (And possible cardiac arrest) Of a life time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends!!!!!  
> Okay so I need to address something. It is very very important. Endgame is a No No. I saw the movie and now I am officially wanting to cry 3,000.  
> Extra depresso  
> Okay now onto the new chapter!

++++RECAP+++  
"NO!!!!" Loki's voice raised. "You are not a stress reliever! You are not a useless mortal! YOU ARE NOT A TOY." His eyes glowed with magic, anger, sadness, and fear. "Y...you are mine Anthony. Mine...... You are not a mortal or some useless Midgardian. You are.....Mine." He paused thinking "Just as much as I am yours...."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just as much as you are mine......" Tony chuckled softly, flashing Loki a rare genuine smile. "You are the only person who can get me out of a well.... sleep and caffeine deprived panic attack." 

Loki started at the mort- no god in front of him in slight disbelief. "You're nuts." He states in the most caring and loving way that is possibly.

Snorting Tony laughed "Pot meet kettle." The sarcasm clear, casually as Tony walked to his work bench he threw a simple comment over his shoulder. "And if I am nuts Reindeer Games, Its only for you" Silence followed Tony's comment, Finding the silence slightly concerning Tony turned around. Loki now standing less then a foot from Tony surged forward pinning him in between the work bench and himself. His poison green eyes glinting dangerous in the florescent lights of the lab. Tony froze his eyes wide, the feeling of being prey over took the shorter man cause a shiver to run through out his body as Loki continued to watch Tony with a mischievous glint in his eyes.Tony tilted his head exposing his neck.

"L...Loki." Tony stuttered biting his lip. "Yes Anthony?" Tony's breath caught in his throat as Loki replied. The elder gods voice had deepened slightly a clear sign that he was fairly aroused by Tony's unconscious act of submission. Tony put his hands on Loki's arms looking the god in the eye trying to regain the cocky composure he shows every one. "You a little close there champ." Tony said his voice slightly wavering. 

Tony's head was wrenched back, Loki's hand securely gripping Tony's hair. "I could get a lot closer" Loki leaned down where Tony's neck and shoulder meet and with no warning bit down. A shout of surprise left tony's mouth quickly followed by a wanton moan that would have made a porn star jealous.

"I have always thought you were a masochist Anthony." Loki smirked "I guess I was right." A purr of satisfaction followed Loki's taunt.  
"Yeah well we all know you're a Sadist Loki." Tony strained to bark out, as Loki grip on his hair tightened.  
"Wheres your proof of that man of iron?" Loki asked with a soft hiss.

Tony tried his hardest to look into Loki's eyes, he thrust his hips forward into Loki's causing the green eyed man to hiss. Smirking tony's eyes flashed "Thats how I know."

Loki growled picking Tony up forcing him to wrap his legs around Loki's waist. Moving to a near by wall Loki all but slammed Tony against the wall. "I should wipe that smirk off your mouth" He glared the threat clear.  
"Oh really and how are you going to do that Princess?" The comment caused Loki's eyes to glow with the evidence of a plan. Tony gulped realizing that he had walked right into Loki's trap.  
"Simply." Hunger glowing in his eyes. "By putting that mouth to work of course." The purr that blended with Loki's words made it clear his plan was going as it should. "shall you kneel by choice or force love?" Slowly Tony unwrapped his legs from Loki's waist. Tony using the increased strength, that he had received when he had consumed the golden apple, switched places with Loki. Pinning him against the wall Tony smirked, "Willingly of course." He purred as Loki's eyes flashed yet again in interest. Tony flashed his teeth slightly leaning forward trailing his hand down Loki's chest. Multiple plans flying through the godlings mind at break neck speeds. Loki watched Tony getting annoyed at the slow pace Tony has chosen. 

(A/N I just want to say right here Loki would never force tony to do something he he doesn't want to. ::Unless it is to save tony's life::)

"Tony if you do not kneel in the next second I will be forced to act!" Loki snarled snapping Tony out of his musings. Tony instantly sank to his knees and looked up at Loki with a shit eating grin "Of course Master." Tony tried to hide the foreseeable laughter as Loki stared at the man.

Not even a second later Tony was sprawled on the floor, with the god of mischief straddling his hips. The sound of ripping fabric met Tony's ears as his shirt was ripped from his body. Loki's clothing mysteriously disappeared (Fucking magic). Tony whimpered softly his head still spinning ever so slightly from the switch of positions. Loki growled as he leaned down and kissed tony their teeth clinking slightly by the force of Loki.  
Tony trailed his hands up Loki's sides reveling in the smooth skin that trailed under his calloused hands. Thrusting his hips up into Loki's, purring. "Lokes please." He paused trying to think over his words, failing miserably. "Clothes off." The oh so intelligent words spewed from the genius. 

"Gladly." Another rip echoed the room, Tony looked down seeing that Loki had in fact just ripped off his pants. "Thank god I went commando today." Loki raised his eyebrow smirking before 'lightly' trailed his hands down Tony's chest leaving marks on his chest. Tony froze fear flashing in his dark eyes, The reactors glow was clear. "I will not hurt you Tony...." Loki whispered trailing kisses down Tony's jawline then neck. Reaching a sensitive point on Tony's neck made Loki smirk before attacking the spot.  
Tony's back arched as he moaned, "Looooki" His name leaving Tony's lips.

Loki hissed darkly grinding his hips down against Tony's, reaching his hand in between their bodies stoking Tony's toned stomach ignoring where tony wanted him to touch the most. "Loki I am the fucking god of Innovation, I can think of millions of ideas on how to make the rest of your existence hell." The threat though menacing lost some of the flare as tony quietly started begging underneath his breath. A vice like grip on Loki's shoulder was the only indication that tony meant his threat. 

Moving at a shocking speed, Loki now sat in between Tony's legs holding his wrist in one hand. Tony struggle trying to release his hands glaring at Loki as he watched him amused. Loki let go of Tony's hands carefully, running a hand down Tony's thigh. Tony whimpered trying not to squirm or demand knowing if he did Loki would drag it out longer without touching him where he needs him the most. 

The crack echoed through the room Loki raised his eyebrow, Tony looked toward the chair that he had held onto trying to distract himself. The chair itself laid on the floor a portion of metal chair leg resided in his hand. Loki moved forward grabbing the piece of chair leg and tossed it across the room, as he finished Loki found himself being the one straddled on the floor. Tony smirked, one of Loki's hands gripped Tony's hips while the other reached behind tony running over Tony's ass running his fingers over tony's entrance teasing him. Magic coated Loki's fingers making a sufficient type of lube, a smirk on his face.  
Pushing a finger through the ring of muscle, having been faced with very little resistance Loki added another with a smirk watching as Tony moaned quietly. The feeling of Loki's magic coated fingers cause Tony to arch as Loki added a second finger. Loki bit his lip adding another finger. "Midgardian ways are annoying." Loki grumbled quietly as Tony looked down at the man underneath him.  
"Loki" Tony softly called ".....I.....i need you to" His voice turned into a squeak as Loki pressed on his prostate. Slowly removing his hand Loki smirked positioning himself with tony's entrance. Loki placed on hand upon tony's hip and pulled causing Tony to be impaled on Loki's magic coated dick.  
As moans left both men, Tony slowly moved rocking slightly, placing his hands on Loki's chest and he started to ride the man under him. Tony hissed his hands leaving little crescent shape marks on Loki's pale chest. The marks were edged blue on Loki's Asgardian skin. The Jotun watched as the blue melted away carefully leaving just pale crescent marks.

Loki flipped the positions, thrusting hard into tony as their positions switched. Tony arched his back as Loki's pace increased, his hands rested on Loki's shoulders before moving to Loki's back. Tony whimpered as a tightened coil in his stomach continued to tighten in and pleasurably, semi painful way. Loki nuzzled Tony's neck his grip on the other mans hips tightened likely to leave marks. No longer deciding to resist it Loki snapped his hip forward and bit tony's shoulder, a loud yell of the mischief gods name left Tony's mouth as he came. Loki following not even a minute later. 

Tony moaned quietly, Loki's body covered tony's his head resting on tonys chest catching their breath. "I think I passed out for a second" Tony muttered his face flushed from the 1st round of their activity's. Loki laughed softly. Tony grumbled out a statement that had Loki raising his eyebrow in question.  
"What was that Anthony?" A smirk on his face.

Tony glared at the god. "You give Frostbite a whole new meaning to me." He growled.  
Loki smirked his eyes flashing a crimson red. "I can give many things knew meanings to you Anthony." A seductive wink followed the jotun words. 

"Mr.Stark," J.A.V.I.S. voice interrupted the two gods.

"Yeah Jay whats up?" His glare softened as he looked up to the ceiling.  
"Mr.Banner is at the lab doors waiting for you to allow me to open them." The A.I. mechanical voice relaid the other scientist message. Tony grunted quietly looking for his clothes, only to remember that Loki had well shredded his clothes. A flash of green from his chest caused Tony to look down to see a fully dressed God laying on his chest. Pouting at Loki hoping the man would use his magic and clothe him. Loki chuckled before........ disappearing in a flash of green.

"Gods damned god of mischief fucking ripping my clothes then leaving me here stark naked." Tony grumbled glaring at the floor.  
(A/N haha get it STARK naked. i actually didn't mean to do that XD)  
As Tony looked at the ground a wisp of green floated a note to him. Snatching the note out of the air Tony read the note.

"Anthony you're a god. You can flash on you're own clothing. -FrostBite" 

Tony eyes widen before he concentrated thinking of the clothing he had been wearing that day. A shiver raced up Tonys spine before quickly being followed by a spread of warmth. A feeling Tony could definitely get use to, opening his eyes and looking down he saw, much to his amusement, that he had clothing on. 

"Jay, let 'em in" The lab doors slid openly soundlessly. Bruce entered looking around before spotting Tony, He smiled. 

"That was...... quite the um... show up there Tony. Are you alright." Bruce's concern was clear.  
Tony tilted his head slightly confused. His eyes widen a fraction before it clicked, slowly tony nodded. "Yeah it's nothing I'm fine. Just don't need S.H.I.E.L.Ds little lackeys verbally attacking me in my own building." Tony snarled turning away from Bruce knowing his eyes are glowing a golden red. Closing his eyes calming down looking at his reflection in the metal table seeing that his eyes were back to their natural brown color. Bruce stared at Tony's back.

"You don't trust _them_?" The skeptical tone to bruce's voice was clear that he himself did not truly trust S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Seeing as how the agents treat Bruce like a monster it is understandable. 

Tony laughed. The laugh was cold, dark and full of malice, "Trust them?" More laughter followed "Hell I don't even like most of them. I can tolerate Capsical, Legolas, and the Widower. Just barley but I can. It's getting less though." Tony snarled.

Bruce stood next to Tony raising his eyebrow softly in question. "....Why?" 

Tony sighed "Jay the files please. Oh and any recent attempts made please."

"Of course sir! There has been 2 more attempts in the last 4 days." Tony nodded at the disembodied voice. Files and documents started to fly across the screens, Tony watched as Bruce read through the files his eyes widening softly. 

"They are trying to break into your servers?" Bruce question, Tony nodded. 

"Yes, I have allowed J.A.R.V.I.S. let them get into the lower servers that just have old outdated tech, suits, and reactor blueprints none that work of course, they were the failed projects. They have also tried to hack into Jay's servers. So yeah I'm not a fan at the moment.." 'or ever again' Tony wanted to add but knew it would cause suspicion. 

Bruce looked at Tony slightly before glaring at the screens getting a little green around the edges. "I will help." 

"What?" The shock clear on his face at bruce's sudden declaration. 

"To bring them down Tony, I'm not stupid. You would never let S.H.I.E.L.D. get away with stealing from you. And from what I am guessing the three lackeys are involved. So I will help you, I will be free from well them and wont be controlled anymore and you are my friend. My only friend really here, I will stand by your side to fight them, or do what ever!" Bruce spoke with such anger towards the agency that practically held him captive for years. "Hell if you teamed up with with someone like Loki or something I would still be there with you! We are friends- No family. I am here to help no matter what." 

"Do you mean that Bruce?" Tony muttered thinking. 

"Of course! You are practically my brother! Like I said I am here to help no matter what!" Bruce gave tony a crooked smile.

Tony chuckled softly shaking his head. "Thats great..... but I meant about the team up with someone like Loki or something....." Tony paused nervous

Bruce nodded slowly "Yeah.... I mean it's not like you will well do that right?" 

Tony smiled softly, "Bruce you know me.... I do what I want. After all I always say I am not a hero." Tony muttered quietly.

Bruce stared at Tony unsure if he should believe him. Pausing slightly before questioning Tony, "Tony.... Are you working with Loki?"

Tony smirked looking past Bruce. "I don't know, Frostbite am I working with you?" He asked the figure that sat leaning against a wall flipping a knife. 

"Working? That one way to put our earlier activities." Was the response that came from the figure.

Bruce turned to face the figure his eyes widening as he saw the figure that stood not 6 feet away from him. The man was a very familiar one that caused memories of death, destruction, and god sized indents in floors. "Loki....."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There BOOM!!! finished might do another one tomorrow. And before I get judged guys this is my first time writing or at least attempting to write smut. If you have any pointers I would be grateful!!!!!!!!  
Thankssss  
\--XAVIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so totally random ass thought but how do you guys think Thor would be like high?  
> I know this is random but think of it. What if Tony gave Thor pot. Not really telling him what it is but showing him how to smoke it and Bruce is just on the side lines both disapproving of tony actions but also curious of how Thor would react.  
> Just think about it then comment your thoughts below because i am truly curious.  
> If you come up with a short paragraph story of it that would be even better!!!


	4. A/N IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

Alright so I am thinking of writing another fanfiction::::

So what I was thinking was having one where Tony is one of these following creatures hiding/spying/vacationing on Midgard:

-Dark Elf  
-Jotun  
-Garmr is a wolf or dog associated with both Hel and Ragnarök, it guards the gates of Hel.

Now the one that I think would be really cool to do is the Garmr. There are hundreds of story's of Tony being a jotun or Incubus or something like that but I have NEVER seen one with a Garmr Tony so ill probably do the Garmr one. Hell, I'll even try and write a little summary down below. And if people say they would like to read it then I will write it :)

Before I start the summary I am going to give you a description of the Garmr.  
**  
The Garmr is described as a blood-stained guardian of Hel's gate.  
Oh and I also need a ship here are the choices ((you can suggest others too):. *Tony x Bucky *Tony x Loki _____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tony Stark a man with a mission that is unknown to all but him. A mission he shall not fail.

The Avengers tower set against the sunset on an early night of July. The world around the tower filled with the hustle and bustle of the city, contrasting the silence that had enveloped the tower.  
The only sound in the tower was that of snarls in a lab of machines. The pristine lab contrasted the creature that stood in the middle of an array of shredded clothing and bloodied floor. The being stood at 9.5, nearing 10 feet tall, 2 pairs of glowing red eyes and fur dripping in blood. The creature that stood in the lab of Tony Stark was Garmr the guardian of Hel's gates.

Coffee and blood slowly drying on the floor of the multi-million dollar lab, The creature sniffed the air its' eyes glowing in anticipation of the hunt to come.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**UPDATE:**

THE NEW FANFIC IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST CHAPTER ALREADY POSTED IT IS CALLED ' The Creatures Playground ' 

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\----------------XAVIER


	5. Well frickety frackety Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to put marvel related jokes in these chapter summaries because I Loki do not know what to put here.   
> Heres the first one!:
> 
> What did they call T'Challa when he was a baby?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Answer at end of chapter notes.)

Bruce Banner a man of few words. 

Was currently using his vast vocabulary to ask a million questions a second. Currently not caring if he got answers at the moment he just had to get his rapid-fire questions out. 

Just so happens the questions were not vocalized by the scientist.

 

"Tony...That is Loki." Bruce was the first sentence out of the man's mouth when he found the ability to speak once again. "Thank you for that astute observation there doc." Tony drawled smirking. "J.A.V.I.S. activated Lockdown procedure just for my lab please." The A.I complied happily, the sound of machinery moving almost soundlessly drifted through the air. Metal plates shifted in front of all window and doors in the lab. "Complete"

 

"Now Bruce. Here's the deal, yes I am with Loki. Have been for..... about 4 years give or take. And before you say anything, yes before I even knew of S.H.I.E.L.D, hydra or some other random government agency such as the CCG. I have been helping and being helped by him." The blunt explanation had Bruce dropping into a chair staring back and forth at his best friend and the supposed enemy god.  

**((A/N: First person to guess what the CCG is getting a shout out next chapter:).))**

"4 years." he paused not quite knowing what the hell to do. "I almost killed him...." a quiet mutter followed.

Laughter followed causing Bruce to look up confused, Tony and Loki were both leaning against the table a few feet away from him. "Dr. Banner you did not almost kill me. Throw me around like a rag doll? Yes. Do the almost impossible and give me motion sickness? Yup most definitely. Ruin Tony's floor and cause me to throw up for 10 minutes in a bathroom on Tony's private floor? Uh huh. But no you did not almost kill me. Trust me Mr.Green you may be extremely strong and a raging beast, but you would have to try harder to kill me. But I request that you do not." 

"I second that request" Tony quipped smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Receiving a cuff to the back of his head for his troubles. "Damn no need to be so ruff in public Frostbite leave it for the bedroom," Tony grumbled earning another wack upside the head from a smirking Loki.

Bruce deciding to be quiet analyzing the information he received and the decisions he has to make.  As the last tidbit of information ran through his mind his head snapped back up in question. 

"See Lokes I told you he would get it." Tony smiled victoriously, Loki frowned "Shut it Stark." 

"You two are together....." Bruce muttered quietly, his eyes still wide in clear shock unable to react correctly.

"Ding ding ding you got now what ya want for a prize there Hulkster?" Tony asked seriously no hint of him joking was found. His eyebrow raised in question waiting for a response from the other scientist. 

 "Nothing. You have a plan, a reason you told me... Why?" his voice quiet, not scared just confused. Tony smirked. "Well, Brucie I can trust you. You are the only person beside Loki, Peps, Happy, and Bucky that I can trust to know about this." A smirk firmly planted on the man's face.  "So you have to choices here. Stay, help me and Loki destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and a few other picky things. Or you can have your mind wiped, be dropped off on your private floor, stay in the pocket of S.H.I.E.L.D and have a higher chance of dying by either my hand or one of the four people that I had listed before. Personally, I hope you choose the first one, but the choice is yours, Bruce." A smile on Tony's face made it seem as if they were having a simple conversation about an everyday occurrence such as the weather.

"Well. Choose we may have all day, But I have things I need to do." Loki drawled before smirking amusement and mischief dancing in his eyes. "For example, Anthony." 

Bruce stared his eyes wide as Tony snorted before breaking down laughing his face red. Bruce blushed crimson matching tony's at the innuendo.

"No need to act so innocent. Now, what is your choice?"

Bruce smile uneasily, "I am staying with what I said earlier Tony, you are my family and I am not leaving your side. Let's bring these assholes down!!!" Bruce smiled happily. Tony's expression matching his own. 

Loki chuckled shaking his head at the pair smirking. Handing Bruce a piece of paper and pen. "This states that you will not betray myself or Tony or harm either of us in any way with the intent to harm severely or kill. And in return, Tony and I will keep you protected and will not betray you as long as you stay loyal." 

Bruce nodded reading through the contract huffing as he looked at his full name 'Robert Bruce Banner' "If either of you starts calling me Robert or bob I will throw a chair at you." Tony chuckled nodding in understanding. Signing the contract he looked back at Loki and Tony. "What now?"

The two smirked, "Now you leave so Loki and I can go and fuck like bunnies of course." 

"Ewwww," Bruce said making his way out of the lab as fast as possible. Laughter followed the permanently scared man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What did they call T'Challa when he was a baby?
> 
> Answer: Black Pampers


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO ONE: cessieg1 
> 
> THEY GOT THE QUESTION ON THE LAST CHAPTER CORRECT.
> 
> The CCG was a reference to the anime Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> AVENGERS JOKE OF THE CHAPTER:
> 
> Q: What did Black Widow say to Hawkeye?

+++4 days later++++ July 17th. "Don't need reason, Don't need rhyme!!!" The lyrics screamed out of the surround sound speakers that were installed throughout the lab. Dancing around as the monitors followed him through the room. A smirk on his face as he continues to belch out the lyrics of 'Highway to Hell'. Pretending not to notice Natasha's presences as she leans against a wall. Deciding to acknowledge the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "Tasha whatcha doing in here?" He asked as the music lower instantly so the women didn't have to yell.

"I'm surprised you noticed me Stark, I could feel the base of the music as I stepped within 10 feet of your lab." She glared slightly annoyed.

 

"Of course I noticed you red. That flaming hair is kinda hard to miss, and of course, Jay told me the second you pressed the button to come to my lab."

Tony smirked as her face darkened at the mention of J.A.R.V.I.S. alerting him of her whereabouts. Closing the open projects, his eyes flashing as Natasha frowned more at his clear distrust of her. "So what do you need there Widower? I am a little busy here." Hoping she would just take herself and the bug in her pocket out of his lab.

 

"Well, I needed to talk to you." Smiling as she walked toward the couch sitting down. Inconspicuously (to her) placing the bug in between the couch's cushions. "About?" He drawled waiting for her fake reason for invading his lab.

"Well, I was wondering if you could make me some more daggers with a stronger alloy or lighter." A fake smile adorning her face in an attempt to look innocent. Tony raised his eyebrows at her asking why. "Don't you have dozens of daggers? Most that are practically weightless, and have some of the strongest material out there?" Laughing, making it seem as if it was a joke. Smiling he nodded a little.

"Sure Tash, I can I just have to finish some other projects that take a little more presence. But I can get them started at the end of this month. How does that sound?" She nodded before standing straightening out her shirt.

"That sounds great Tony, Thanks!" Walking out of the lab with a rushed sense of superiority she disappeared around the corner.

Smirking Tony chuckled looking over to the couch. "Well, I guess it's time to take a nice nap. God knows Peps is gonna kill me if I don't. But aye shes not the only one trying" PIcking up the bug with a smirk gently setting it on the floor. "Is she, Fury?" Slamming his foot down on the bug crushing it. His eyes flash darkly. _______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the rlly short chapter this is more of a teaser for tomorrow if I am able to update! ---XAVIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What did Black Widow say to Hawkeye? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A: "You make me Quiver!"


	7. Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q: What TV show do the children of Asgard watch?

  
___________________________________________________________________  
A screeching mechanical sound emanated throughout the tech lab of S.H.E.I.L.D. Many listening agents flinching or letting out soft shouts.

"Get the director!!!" A panicked shout sounded through the room as three different agents raced towards the entrance. Before reaching the door, it was swung open a man wearing an eye patch speed-walked into the room right up to the computer. "Replay it. NOW!"

"Yes, sir!!!!" Rewinding the video quickly the agent clicked play _"Well, I[guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565537/chapters/44702311#) it's time to take a nice nap. God knows Peps is gonna kill me if I don't. But aye shes, not the only one trying"_ A pause before Stark's voice started again. _"Is she, Fury?"_  The metallic screech echoed throughout the room once again.   
  


"How the HELL DID HE KNOW IT WAS US!!!!!!!! YOU TOLD ME THOSE DAMN BUGS WERE UNTRACEABLE!" The sentence started out calm before bursting into the shout of a mad man. The agents stuttered in shock before answering.

 "I...I don't know sir, I mean his IS a genius." The agent flinching back as Fury's glare darkened further. 

"That is why we have to find a way to get rid of him, Johnson. He is a threat, a danger to all of us. That man is unstable and could care less about who he hurts to get what he wants." He hissed more towards the population of the room. "We must find a way to get rid of Stark while making it look like he either died by accident or had to be taken out for the safety of the world. I need to talk to Rogers, Barton, and Romanoff." The man, FUry, muttered to himself before walking away and out of frame. 

 

6 people sat in front of the plasma television their eyes trained on where the man, Fury, disappeared to. The first to speak was a young blonde woman her eyes alight with the fire of 100 suns. "How dare he!" she snarled toward the screen. "I will kill hi-" she was cut off by the man next to her pulling her into a searing kiss. 

"Peps, Love, calm down" He smiled at the firey blonde next to him. His eyes showing pure love toward the woman next to him. 

"Happy that asshole just said he had to find a way to KILL Tony." Her eyes still ablaze. two chuckles sounded through the room. causing the couple to whip their heads towards the sources of the chuckles. 

"Pepper," Tony smiled at his long-time friend. "It will be fine. I mean sure Fury trying to kill me is a little concerning. But truly it wouldn't be the first time that someone I use to trust tries to kill me. None have succeeded and I'm not planning on letting it any time soon!" Tonys' smile was blinding, his confidence not surprising. 

The poison eyed male next to him smiled kindly towards the blond. "Either way young one, I would never let that blasted man touch Tony."

"Loki, you would reveal that you are not dead to save Tony?" Her voice pitched slightly in both concern and slight disbelief. 

Raised eyebrows are what met her in return, before Loki smirked, "I would give my own life to save Tony." Loki turned to said man, A glare glowing in the other mand golden-red eyes. 

"You will not." He hissed darkly. "You will not, I won't allow it." 

"Then I guess neither of us shall die than Love." Loki counter with a perfect glare. Tony huffed in response. 

Bruce shook his head at the scene before him. a soft smile on his face as he watched his friends- no his family talk. "what I believe everyone is saying is that we will protect each other to our best abilities." He chuckled as the others nodded smiling in thanks towards the other scientist. "Now rationally what can we do to stop fury and his gang of merry men and women?"

Silence followed only for a few seconds before Loki muttered a quiet suggestion earning a snort from tony. 

"What did you say Loki?" Pepper asked calmly a soft smile on her face as she watched the pale man bow his head slightly in thought. 

"Oh come on Lokes that was great please tell them!" Tony begged while trying not to laugh. 

Loki glaring at tony huffed before speaking, "We could push the pirate overboard." He pauses as the others try to stop themselves from laughing. "Into a boiling pool of tar." 

Once again silence envelopes the room before Tony snorts in laughter. Bruce and Bucky shake their heads at the god chuckling quietly, while Happy and Pepper stare at the duo. 

Tony smile stretches across his face in a shark-like smile. "Well, I for one love that idea. Seems like it would be an interesting way to get rid of not just Fury, but also S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki rolls his eyes at the man whos practically sprawled across his lap. 

"I was joking Anthony." Loki deadpanned.

"Oh," Tony muttered. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Hey yall sorry for not updating that much i'll try better I promise. 

~~XAVIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Hel-Loki-tty


	8. I am back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry ive been gone so long. My computer has committed un exsistance so i must type thy chapters on my phone
> 
> R.I.P my thumb joints.
> 
> But I have also posted this story on wattpad my user name on wattpad is Trans_King101  
> Joke of the chapter 
> 
> Q:If Baby Groot was sent to Winnie the Pooh's universe, what would his new name be?

**Recap***  
Loki glaring at tony huffed before speaking, "We could push the pirate overboard." He pauses as the others try to stop themselves from laughing. "Into a boiling pool of tar." 

Once again silence envelopes the room before Tony snorts in laughter. Bruce and Bucky shake their heads at the god chuckling quietly, while Happy and Pepper stare at the duo. 

Tony smile stretches across his face in a shark-like smile. "Well, I for one love that idea. Seems like it would be an interesting way to get rid of not just Fury, but also S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki rolls his eyes at the man whos practically sprawled across his lap. 

"I was joking Anthony." Loki deadpanned.

"Oh," Tony muttered.  
**recap over**

"Well I guess we have to come up with real plans then don't we." Tony muttered sounding deeply saddened. Loki rolled his eyes wrapping his arms tightly around Tony's waist pulling the man even closer, resting his head atop Tony's. 

"Love, we could cause there servers to slowly break down or something along that line." Tony hummed nodding his head at the suggestion. 

"I say we rip out there throats." Pepper grumbled glaring at the paused screen. Happys arms pulling her into his lap whispering quiet, calming words into her ear. Huffing quietly she relaxed against him before nodding taking a drink of her water. 

Bruce smiled at the two couples, "we could always wait till the morning to make plans when we are more clear headed." He suggested pointingly nodding towards Pepper, who huffled and rolled her eyes in return.

"I couldn't agree with you more Banner." Loki commented. "How about we eat and watch some movies? Which ones do you believe are the most calming?" The end of his sentence geared toward Tony.

Without warning Tony shot up shouting "DISNEY". Also putting in an order of chinese to J.A.R.V.I.S. 

Groans echo from Pepper,Happy, and Bruce. While Bucky lets out a soft noise of confusion, which fueled Tony to launch into his "Disney is mind numb and beautiful!" speech. 

The chinese came within 10 minutes and 'The Emperors New Grove' started playing. 

**Next Morning**

3 half asleep men stumble into the Avenger common floor, leaning upon eachother so they don't fall over. 

Bruce and Tony leaned against Bucky as they "walked" into the kitchen ignoring the exsistance of the Avengers.  
Bucky grabbed 3 mugs while Tony started the coffee maker and Bruce grabbed tea. Flawlessly they worked together Tony and Bruce making the trios drinks while Bucky grabbed some morning snacks (sliced apples, carmel, grapes and strawberrys). 

"Bucky... What are you doing?" Mr. Perfect himself questioned the dark haired man. 

"Well Steve, that sweet lovely nectar is coffee, this is fruit and I am going to consume them to continue this tedious thing called existing." Sarcasm thick in the normally quiet mans voice. His Russian accent making its self known towards the end of his statement. 

Tony tired giggled filtered through the room as he leaned heavily against Bruce. His stance showed how little his was actually awake. Bucky flashed him a grin as he put the snacks on the counter, grabbing his coffee and taking a gulp flinching slightly from the burn off the fresh coffee. 

"Where were you guys last night? You missed the movie night, we were watching Jupiter ascending." Steve inquired an annoyed hitch to his voice. 

"Jupiter ascending? God that movie is terrible!" Bruce cut in, not caring that he butt in on the conversation. Tony nodded agreeing with Bruce.  
((Srry if u like that movie))

Bucky chuckled shaking his head "We were watching Disney movies on Tonys floor. Whats it to ya anyway Punk?" He growled annoyed.

Steve opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off by a phone blaring.  
"Pep!!" Tony cheerfully anwsered setting his empty coffee mug down, grabbing the pot pouring himself another one. 

"Uh huh, yeah we will be back up there in a minute Bucky just needed to grab something.!" Tony replied as he looked toward Bucky who handed the food to Bruce and jogged toward his room. 

Tony talked to Pepper until Bucky returned with a satchel. Tony hung up tossing the empty mugs into the dishwasher. Spinning around clapping his hands. "Alright Brucie-bear, Buckaroo back upstairs. Pep is up, ready, and waiting for us."

((Edit: just reread that and it sounds so bad but im not changing it))

Bucky and Bruce nodded. Quickly making their way to the elevator, as fast as they could to avoid confrontation. The elevator closed just as Steve started making his way toward it. 

The elevator opened to the sound of laughter. Walking toward the couches Tony raised his eyebrows. 

Pepper, Happy, and Loki were all watching security footage of what had occured downstairs.  
"No comment" Bucky grummbled grabbing the grapes from Bruce before dropping onto a vacant couch. Bruce chuckled hand the apple and caramel to Tony and half the strawberrys to Pepper. 

Tony smiled happily plopping next to Loki, who in turn snatched an apple and some caramel. And (somehow) gracefully eating it. 

"We will need to be ready." Loki's voice cut through the (almost) silent room. "They can not know that I am alive, which is obvious." He drawled.

The others nodded. 

"Also them not knowing about Tony's godhood is a given." Pepper retorted sarcastically. Loki glared at her. She smiled innocently back at the god of mischief. 

"I will continue to monitor their severs and security cameras, we already have a fair amount of footage that would make the public turn on them. Of course we will have to be careful on how the footage is distributed on the internet. It will be anonymous and untraceable." Tony smirked and continued "Also Pepper, Happy I would like it if you two get trained more with hand-to-hand combat and with weapons. Bruce, you should as well."

Three nods followed his statement. Pepper checking her schedule to see where she could fit it in. 

"I hope you all know that there is a chance that one and or all of you will be targeted more so than usual as S.H.E.I.L.D. will be trying to bring Tony down." Loki commented.

"Do you really think they would try to kill one of us just because of Tony?" Bruce questioned, disgust clear on his face at the thought. 

"I wouldn't be surprised." Bucky grumbled "S.H.I.E.L.D is just like hydra. Willing to do anything to get what they want. Not caring who they kill in the process." Quickly shaking his head to remove the memories that tried to overtake his mind. 

Happy growled his calm demeanor quickly melted away. "Those mother fuckers-" He stoped taking a deep breath. His anger still clear in his eyes. "Lets make this fun. Who ever can come up with the most creative way to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. gets I dunno-" 

"What ever they want!" Tony instantly chimed, "The person whk comes up with the most creative and PLAUSIBLE way wins. And they get what ever they want." 

The others shrugged and nodded agreeing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
//PLEASE READ\\\\\\\

 

Alright so I was gonna put their plans in this chapter but I thought of an interesting and fun idea. 

I would love it if you guys can come up with interesting ideas of how to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D.! And put which character you think would fit your plan best. I will read every one of them!!! 

Also sorry for not updating in a while 

~~~~~~XAVIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q:If Baby Groot was sent to Winnie the Pooh's universe, what would his new name be?
> 
> A: Twiglet


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright hey y’all again sorry for the time in between these updates. They shall from now on become more regular!!!!! I promise!!! Alright now time for another joke besides myself of course
> 
>  
> 
> Q: Why does Iron Man think Thanos is a pessimist??

**WARNING:**  
In this chapter there will be; Smut, Bondage, and others  
IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THIS THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!

**Recap**

"Do you really think they would try to kill one of us just because of Tony?" Bruce questioned, disgust**Recap**

"Do you really think they would try to kill one of us just because of Tony?" Bruce questioned, disgust clear on his face at the thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Bucky grumbled "S.H.I.E.L.D is just like hydra. Willing to do anything to get what they want. Not caring who they kill in the process." Quickly shaking his head to remove the memories that tried to overtake his mind.

Happy growled his calm demeanor quickly melted away. "Those mother fuckers-" He stoped taking a deep breath. His anger still clear in his eyes. "Lets make this fun. Who ever can come up with the most creative way to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. gets I dunno-"

"What ever they want!" Tony instantly chimed, "The person who comes up with the most creative and PLAUSIBLE way wins. And they get what ever they want."

The others shrugged and nodded agreeing.  
**Recap over**  
((A/N sadly no one gave ideas so imma just put a filler in here))

*Later that night*  
Tony and Loki sat, now alone, in their penthouse. Tony staring at multiple devices and holograms that shined all around him. Loki watched his mate out of the corner of his eye. The once mortal man had been working sense the four others left earlier that day. Tony now on his tenth hour of nonstop work. Though the once mortal man technically did not need as much sleep or food it still worried Loki, Tony had barely slept during their impromptu movie marathon. 

“Love you should take a nap, maybe eat something?” Loki suggested watching his mates unfocused eyes slowly trail towards him.

“I’m alright frost bite nothing to worry about there hot stuff.” Tony smiled trying to reinsure his mate. 

“You’re statement is contradicting love. Come on at least eat something my dear.” Pleading with the younger man.

Tony smirked as he continued to work, his mind turning dirty by the second. “How about I lick something blue, does that sound good to you frosty?” 

Loki stared at Tony blinking before rolling his eyes. “You offering to give me a blow job will not stop me from making sure you eat.” 

The holograms disappeared as tony put his multiple device onto the table before looking at Loki and raising his eyebrows. “Well, technically, if I am being truthful if I did blow you i would be eating something.” Tony responded flicking his younger out to lick his lips.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, his eyes following Tonys movements before shaking his head trying to focus on his current task. “Eat REAL food Anthony!” Stalking to the kitchen taking a deep breath before diggin through the fridge humming as he grabbed some vegetables and meat to make a quick feast. 

Twenty minutes later and a little bit of magic had a substantial amount of food on two plates. Bringing the plates into the living room, looking toward where his mate was when he went into the kitchen. Not seeing his mate on the loveseat he looked around confused. 

“Anthony? Wher- oh.” 

Tony laid spread out on what was the couch now a bed. His arms tied behind his back in the reverse prayer position with emerald green ropes, a emerald green ball gag fitted snug in his mouth. His eyes glowing mischievously. Loki stood starring at the younger man, his eyes following the emerald rope that were tied in an intricate design across the mans chest with his arms secured behind his back. Setting the food on the table Loki walked to Anthony carefully removing the ball gag. 

“First I like these rope. Second before anything you are going to eat. Am I understood Anthony?” Tony opened his mouth to disagree or bargain. Pouting quietly, he nodded before going to try and wiggle out of the tight ropes. 

Loki rested his hands on Tonys hips with a smirk. “You will eat in this beautifully designed contraption of yours. I believe this position has a certain name does it not?” Loki smirked as the plates appear next to him still steaming. The delicious scent reaching his nose reminding him of when his mother made him this dish on special occasions. Though those times where so long ago Loki look back at them with fondness. 

Tony looked at the plates his eyes gleaming with ravenous hunger. Licking his lips he looked toward his mate giving begging him, with his eyes, to untie him so he could shovel the food like no tomorrow. Loki chuckled seeming to think for a second. 

“Hmmm should I untie you or I could feed you.... but the chances of you literally biting my finger off is quite high.” Loki murmured with a smirk.

“Hey!!!! I would not bite your finger off!!! What do I seem like to you??? A damn dog!!” He glared his eyes flashing a silvery white before going back to chocolate brown.

“Well” Loki started with a smirk, Tony snarled at him squirming to try and remove the ropes. The ropes sparked in retaliation causing Tony to let out a hiss of breath as the ropes tightened slightly. 

Loki froze before smirking. “You enchanted the ropes didn’t you?” Picking up some of the food he put some in front of tony who instantly happily took the piece of offered food. Loki examined the ropes as his mate ate and ask for more, Loki happily giving him the food he requested. “You enchanted the ropes.” He muttered before chuckling. “Lovely.”

Quickly finishing their food Loki stood walking to the kitchen putting the dishes away. 

“Sir, Mr.Rogers wishes to talk to you.” J.A.R.V.I.S voice broke through the air. Loki looked up towards the ceiling as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen before looking toward Tony. 

“It’s fucking 10 o’clock at night what the hell does he want?” Tony growled, Loki smirked snapping his fingers and watched at another emerald rope extend from the ceiling wrapping around the his wrapped arms and chest. Tony let out a sound of confusion, he looked at Loki raising his eyebrows. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S please inform Mr.Rogers that he may come in but do warn him Anthony is in a ‘Compromising’ position.” Lokis eyes shined with mischief and enthusiasm. 

“Sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S questioned unsure if he should follow the other gods instructions. 

Tony eyes sharpened as his pupils blew wide as he smirked. “Having a chance to traumatize that 70 year old virgin. Hell yeah!!! Tell him the wait a minute” 

Loki smirked before going to Tony’s room and striping for a shower. Quickly washing himself he turned off the shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirk as he heard a soft shout of shock and stammering. Quickly changing his appearance making him around 6ft 3 with an athletic tan body (think , short black hair with red tips, and bright crystal blue eyes, with snake bites adoring his lips. Smirking he walked out of the bedroom running a smaller towel through his hair and the bigger towel sat low on his hips. 

“Hey Tony what’s going on?” His voice much deeper than normal. 

Steve’s head snapped to Loki. Tony smirked “Hey Samael nice of you to join us.” 

Loki chuckled of course Tony picked the name of a fallen angel. “Of course, I should have kept that ball gag in.” A sharp smirk etched on his face. 

“Who are you what the hell are you doing here??!!!” A slightly high pitched voice screeched through the air, causing both Tony and Loki to look at Steve. Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Well I am Samael Morningstar. And I am here to fucking Tony senseless, how about you? what are you doing here Mr.Rogers?” A completely serious look on his face not a ounce of a filter in sight.

Steves face brightened as he stammered “w...I um...” Loki flashed him a shark like grin “so how about you leave so I can put Anthony’s smart ass mouth to work. That seems agreeable correct?” 

Steve stared at ‘Samael’ in complete and utter horror. “That’s a sin” Steve muttered 

‘Samael’ smirked “Oh? I can show you something truly sinful Mr.America.” He purred taking a few careful steps toward the blonde. Steve instantly shot off toward the elevator before jumping in and repetitively clicking a button to a different floor as the elevator doors closed.

Loki looked at tony amused. His glamour melted away, “I have never seen a midgardian man pale and run so fast before.” Tony laughed.

“Get over here Loki.” Tony demanded his eyes narrowing at the dark haired male. Loki stayed standing in his spot. Tonys eyes narrowed further “I will start quoting Titanic.” He hissed. 

Loki snarled “Don’t you dare!” Tony smirked opening him mouth to speak. Loki shot forward warning his hand tightly around the front of the bindings pulling tony against his body covering Tony's mouth with his own. Pulling away he glared at the dazed god in front of him,  
“I will not have you quoting that movie, if you do I will not touch you for an entire month.” Tony whimpered before nodding. 

**SMUT*

The rope extending from the ceiling disappeared causing Tony to tumble forward into Loki’s chest, the ropes binding him started moving and rearranging themselves. Loki pushed tony onto his back the ropes wrapped around one of the post pulling his arms above his head, tying around his wrist down to his elbow. Tony looked up in confusion, while he was distract Loki bit his neck sharply. Tony tensed hissing in shock. 

“And you call me a dog.” He growl down at Loki. His eyes glowing silver, the ropes snap and tony flips their positions. The ropes quickly wrap around Loki’s arms holding him to the bed. A red glow had surrounded the emerald ropes. Loki stared at the ropes in complete and utter shock before letting out a small ‘oh.’ 

Loki stared into the other mans silver eyes in shock “It seems the tables have turned frostbite.” Tony purred smirking as the a red glow enveloped his hands as he lightly stroked Loki’s arms and chest. Loki watched as Tony’s hand trailed down his abdomen the red glow taking apart Loki’s glamour where his hands touched revealing his true skin. The blue standing out bright against Loki’s skin some of his markings showing within the blue parts of his skin. Loki watched before smirking removing the rest of his glamour, the air around the pair instantly lowering 20 degrees. Tony moaned quietly at the sudden change of temperature. Closing his eyes he smiled. 

“I’ve always thought you would hate the cold after everything that has happened to you.” Loki mummers still shocked by how calm his mate was even though he was pressed against the equivalent of Antarctica temperature wise. Tony hummed before replying.

“you would think huh? But I find the cold relaxing. Heat is what truly bothers me well kinda it has to have other factors for me to freak out about it. I’m fine when working in the lab or being outside but other things cause me to melt down. The cold, the cold makes me happy and relaxed. It reminds me of you, and you always calm me down so the chill is amazing.” Tony purred looking through his lashed at Loki before landing down and kissing Loki’s chest. Tony slowly moved down further leaving dark marks down the other gods skin a purr coming from Loki as he did. Tony leaned back sitting in between his mates legs looking at the man spread out before him. Lightly he ran his hands up and down the Jotuns thighs seeing how long it takes for the other mans to demand he do something.

The answer a total of 5 seconds. 

“Anthony I swear to the Norns if you do not stop teasing me I will make you regret it for the rest of our intertwined existence.” Loki seethed his red eyes glaring at the man in between his legs. Tony nodded using a feather light touch, looking up his eye met Loki’s. With a smirk and a wink Tony swallowed Loki down to the hilt, silently thanking his younger self for the lack of gag reflex. Being a whore before he met Loki definitely had some advantages.  
He moved slowly earning a dark growl form his mate. Moving a little faster, quiet moans from his mate. Tony hummed running his hand up Loki’s chest trailing his nails over his mates nipples the reaction instant as the Jotuns body bowed into Tony’s mouth and hands. Tony pulled off Loki to chuckle. A snarl instantly came from said man. “Anthony” The animalistic snarl instantly made Tony’s eyes widen in shock. With his distraction Loki snapped the emerald ropes, flipping tony and pinning him to the bed. Lokis dark red eyes shinned with dominance and want. Tony instantly submitted tilting his head to the left showing his neck. Loki purred nipping Tony’s throat. “I warned you” 

“You did” tony quietly responded. Relaxing his body even further, Lokis hands shined a bright green, Tonys eyes widened in shock before lightly gasping his eyes rolling back into his head. Loki snickered at Tony’s reaction. “Holy shit Lokes, that was so much faster than before.” Tony mumbled in awe. Loki rolled his eyes “It was magic love of course it is faster!”   
Tony whimpered as the empty sensation became uncomfortable. “L..Loki p- please!” Closing his eyes tightly mewling quietly wiggling his hips in discomfort. Loki slid his hands to tonys hips pining his hips to the mattress.   
Tony continued to blabber with half completed pleas. “Lo-“ Tony let out a quiet shriek that turned into a drawn out moan. Loki bit back his own. his red eyes roaming over the midgardians shivering body. Pulling tony closer to him his arms wrapped securely around his legs. Flashing his sharp teeth wrapped his hand around the back of the others neck pulling him forward bending him practically in half. Tony hissed slightly placing one hand on his shoulder trying to bring him closer. Loki surrenders allowing tony to drag him into a deep kiss. Pushing his chest against tonys before snapping his hips forward bottoming out. Tonys silver eyes slam open wide as saucers. A loud moan ripping its way through his body his back arching as much as it could against Loki’s chest. Loki quickly set the other man back on the mattress to continue his brutal pace. The Loki’s growls,grunts,and moans mixed with tonys echoing throughout the room. 

Tony gripped Loki’s shoulder in a steel grip his eyes squeezed shut his back in a sharp arch as he begins to shake, his sight going completely white as he came. Tony shouted Loki’s name as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, passing out. Loki followed as tony came clamping tightly around him, He roar through his release. Falling next to tony he wrapped his arms around the unconscious man. A few minutes later tony came to throwing his arm across Loki’s waist and cuddling into his chest.   
“I think.... im slushy...” tony mumbled quietly into Loki’s chest. Loki raised his eyebrows in question, before he could inquire further tony closed his eyes quietly murmuring in his sleep. He just accepted his mates blissed out mind spewed out nonsense. Kissing tony on the forehead chuckling he closed his eyes and fell into the realm of Morpheus.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone sorry for my hiatus once again. 

But I now have a device that i can actually use without murdering my thumb joints !!! So now back to more frequent updates!!!!

Thank you all for your patience and support!!!

~~~XAVIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Why does Iron man think Thanos is a pessimist??
> 
> A: Because he is a universe half empty kind of guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Comment and Vote
> 
> Dislike? Keep it to your self and stop reading. Please and thank you.
> 
> \------XAVIER


End file.
